Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters is another all-new upcoming film to be created by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. And it is the sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla (2014). Plot Paleobiologist Emma Russell works for crypto-zoological organization Monarch to track down and study Titans, giant God-like monsters that once dominated the Earth. She and her daughter Madison witness the birth of a giant larva dubbed Mothra. Emma calms Mothra down through her device, the "Orca", which is capable of emitting frequencies that only Titans can hear. Mothra becomes docile, until an organization of eco-terrorists, led by Alan Jonah, attack the area and kill all the other scientists, kidnapping both Emma and Madison. Mothra manages to escape and cocoon itself underneath a waterfall. Monarch scientists and soldiers led by doctors Ishirō Serizawa and Vivienne Graham approach Mark, Emma's ex-husband, to track down Emma and Madison. They follow Godzilla to Antarctica and realize Jonah's intends to free a Titan encased in ice called “Monster Zero”. Once there, Jonah's team ambushes the Monarch soldiers and Mark is unable to rescue Emma and Madison. Emma frees and awakens Monster Zero herself. The Titan begins rampaging until Godzilla emerges through the ice, and the two engage in a fight that ends with Monster Zero flying away after killing Graham. Monarch finds out that Jonah's next target is Mexico when they are contacted by Emma, revealing her involvement with Jonah all along after being fueled to finish her research after the death of her son, Andrew, during the 2014 attack on San Francisco. Monarch decides to evacuate the city, but before the evacuation is complete, Jonah orders Emma to use the Orca to wake up Rodan, who escapes from its containment chamber. Monarch's jets lure Rodan to fight the approaching Monster Zero, who defeats Rodan. Godzilla emerges from the ocean and engages Monster Zero, successfully tearing off one of its heads. In the midst of the battle, the military launches a missile known as the “Oxygen Destroyer” towards them, seemingly killing Godzilla, who sinks into the ocean. Monster Zero survives the missile unscathed. It then regenerates its missing head and Rodan becomes submissive to its rule. Monster Zero lets loose a roar which awakens all the dormant Titans, leading to several cities being destroyed in their wake. Monarch realizes through Dr. Chen's reading of mythological texts that Monster Zero is Ghidorah, an ancient alien who serves as Godzilla's primary rival for apex predator. Mothra emerges from her cocoon underneath the waterfall and flies to the Bermuda facility in the ocean where it is able to communicate with Godzilla, who had survived the detonation and is recuperating in a chamber inside an ancient underwater city. Monarch use the communication frequency to locate the pair. There, Mark and a Monarch team board a submarine to revive Godzilla, as they realize the natural process could take years. They decide to detonate a nuclear weapon, allowing Godzilla to feed on the radiation, but due to earlier damages the submarine suffered from a vortex, the weapon system is offline. Serizawa volunteers and sacrifices himself to manually detonate the weapon, which revives Godzilla. In Boston, Emma realizes that the destruction Ghidorah's and the other Titans will bring is far worse than what humans could inflict, but Jonah ignores her pleas to turn back. Madison overhears this and steals the Orca. In Fenway Park, Madison broadcasts a frequency that attracts all the Titans to its location. Ghidorah arrives at Boston and attempts to destroy the Orca, with Godzilla appearing with Monarch's assistance to engage it. Mark leads a Monarch team to rescue Madison and escape the city before Godzilla overloads and emits a thermonuclear explosion. Mothra and Rodan arrive and fight each other while Godzilla battles Ghidorah. Mothra defeats Rodan but is disintegrated by Ghidorah. Her essence descends into Godzilla. Mark, Emma, and Madison are reunited and attempt to restart the damaged Orca to lure Ghidorah away from an injured Godzilla. As they are evacuated, Emma drives away with the Orca to continue luring Ghidorah so Mark and Madison can escape, sacrificing herself in the process. Godzilla recovers, now glowing red, and unleashes thermonuclear blasts, bombarding Ghidorah with atomic pulses that burns it away. Rodan and the other Titans then converge on Godzilla, and they bow to him. During the credits, it is revealed that Monarch has divulged their information on the Titans to the public. News clippings indicate Mothra regenerating in a cocoon, Titans beginning to converge on Skull Island, and ancient paintings displaying Godzilla battling Kong. In a post-credit scene, a fisherman reveals one of the decapitated heads of Ghidorah to Jonah. Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Transcript)'' Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed Edd n' Eddy, The Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire will be guest starring in this film. *The Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire will with for King Ghidorah in this film. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs. Kong. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh/Godzilla movies Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Monster films Category:Winnie the Pooh/MonsterVerse Films